Little Sis
by VyeBernanke
Summary: Think Kevin was an only child? Wrong! Someone he hardly knew existed shows up in the most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben10: Alien Force. If I did, my life would be _so_ much better._

Little Sis?

_Okay, this is Kevin's POV. ___

Ugh. I was so _bored_. Now I remembered why I liked to fight so much. It took the edge off of boredom. I finished off my Coke and tossed away the cup. Then I just wandered around the store. There were only two other people in there. A girl, about fourteen, and the clerk.

How stimulating my life was.

Ever since I started hanging out with Ben and Gwen again I'll admit that I had gotten into a lot less trouble. And Ben was actually pretty cool when he wasn't stuck on being too heroic, and Gwen wasn't hard to be around at all. But on nights like this, when they were off studying and with their families, the silence killed him.

There was probably nothing he would like to do more than go hit somebody, but that would get everybody worked up. And after the funniness had worn off, there would be a whole lot of hell to deal with.

So I was just wandering around a 711 at ten thirty at night. Great.

Nothing better to do I just watched what the other two people were doing. The girl seemed to be doing exactly what I was, and the clerk was just reading.

Riveting.

I decided to check the slightly more interesting of the two. The girl. She was about 5'' 4, brown ponytail, with a platinum blond streak going all the way through it. She was wearing street clothes in the form of green cargo shorts, black tank top, and a baggy green jacket. There was something a little off about her. A little suspicious. Or maybe my mind was going crazy from the stupid music playing.

But the next thing she did made me think otherwise.

She walked up the counter and hit the clerk clean over his head. He sunk to the floor quickly and she hopped over the countertop and opened the register. Just as she started to stuff it in a bag she pulled out of her jacket (_that's_ why it was so baggy!) when I got to her. Of course I didn't hurt her, tried to shake her up a bit by pulling her back over the table.

I wasn't really expecting her to turn in the air and kick me right in the face with her combat boots.

Oh, I really thought tonight would be boring.

As I toppled back and fell, she landed lightly on her feet. I sat up and felt my jaw, not broken a wicked bruise promised to show up tomorrow. Meanwhile, the girl had finished up the register and was trying to break for it. She ran right by me and I grabbed her ankle. She tripped and the bag went a good ten feet away.

She growled and glared back at me. Kicking my hand away, she jumped up. I did the same.

"Back off, you don't want to mess with _this_ freak." She hissed. Confused by her words, I just ignorantly replied,

"You think _you're_ a freak? You ain't seen nothing." And I reached out and touched the metal shelf to my right. It quickly spread over my entire body, making me the man of steel. The girl's eyes widened and then, to my surprise, she started to laugh. She apparently found something about me hysterical. What she did next shocked me to my very core. She reached up to the light, and her touch short-circuited it. Then she extended her hand to me, and sent a shock of electricity at me.

I shuddered and my knees buckled. She ran over and retrieved the bag of money. I tried to get up and she shocked me again.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly. Damn, I never sounded weak. The girl smirked at me. She reached out and gripped a car tire and…

Absorbed it.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered as she turned black. Then she bounced out of the store and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beaten by a girl. A freaking fourteen year old, little, and (from what he could tell) snarky girl! Not just my jaw was bruised. Just having it happen was bad. But telling Ben and (a lot worse) Gwen, was excruciating. But she had powers. And more importantly, she had his powers.

Had I ever met her before? Maybe on the streets when he first ran away from home… No… but there was something about her face that seemed familiar. Like someone I had seen as a kid, but who was now older.

Pulling up to Ben's house I swallowed my hurt ego and knocked on the door. Thankfully Ben answered, not his parents.

"Hey Kevin, what are you doing here?" he said. I ignored his question.

"Hey, your parents home?" he shook his head. "Good, call Gwen over here I've got some news." Ben shrugged and let me in. I could almost hear his laughter that would surely come.

*************

Yeah, now I really could hear it. Ben fell on the floor clutching at his side, while Gwen rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, ha ha, it's very funny. Can we please get to the problem now?" I said, finally feeling my face start to cool.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good." He said, getting up. "So, who do you think she is? And how do you think she has your powers?" he asked seriously.

"Do you think she could be from any part of your past?" Gwen asked.

"I've been trying to remember that far back, but all I can get is that she looks like an older version of… of… I don't know some face that keeps coming up." I answered.

Then it hit me.

"I have to go talk to my mom." I said unexpectedly. Ben and Gwen looked at me with confused expressions. I explained. "I can't remember very well because I was like, four. But I remember a little two year old girl. And when I was about seven, when I ran away, she was like, five. I don't remember who she is, but I bet my mom does."

"Kevin, are you sure it's the same girl?" Gwen asked, concern written all over her face.

"I have no clue, but I think my mom knows." I didn't really wait for much else, and I went out to my car. It started up without a smidge of resistance and high-tailed it to my house.

*************

I ran into the house and was immediately asked by my step-father, "Where have you been?" I rolled my eyes away from him so he wouldn't see.

"Out. Where's my mom?" I asked. He gestured to the back yard, and then went back to his game. It's not that I don't like John; he's good for my mom. He just wasn't my dad. And he was the reason I had run away. He hadn't been able to accept the fact that his step-son was a mutant. But now we had an agreement. I didn't do my mutant thing around him, and he wouldn't get all weird about it. But whatever agreement we had, he still annoyed me.

"Thanks." I threw behind my shoulder as I walked onto the porch that my mom obsessively decorated and made perfect every hour of the day. Even at night. "Mom?"

"Hello Kevin. What did you go do tonight?" she answered from her wicker chair.

"Funny you should ask. Mom, I ran into this girl tonight, and she well…" Wow, subtlety had never really been strength of mine. I sighed and decided to get the worst of what I was thinking over with. "Mom, did I ever have a sister?"

She was visibly surprised. "Why would you ask that?" she wouldn't meet my gaze, so I guessed that I was right.

"Because the girl I met was…like me. She could do what I do." I said, trying to make her look at me. To illustrate what I was talking about, I reached out and touched her wooden chair and absorbed it. It only went to my wrist, but she got the message.

As my hand became flesh again my mom started talking.

"Yes, you do have a sister. Her name is Megan. You were so young I don't expect you to remember, but I was pregnant when I married John. You were about two years old. And you were just seven when you…left," she had a hard time talking about when I ran away "While we were looking frantically for you, Megan was growing into a little girl. She knew she had a brother, but we didn't tell her you ran away. She always thought that you were sent to a boy's school. But when she was about nine she showed some of your… talents. Well, it was your situation all over again. Megan was a smart girl, she figured out that you weren't in any boy's school, otherwise we would've at least seen on holidays. She figured that you were like her, and she took off. We haven't seen her for five years." she finished tearfully.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her? I could've helped you look for her." I said. This was a lot to take in, but it all made sense. She absorbed energy, and she also figured out how to absorb matter.

"We were so happy when you came home on your own, we thought she would too." Mom answered. "But Kevin, if you can find her again, maybe you could persuade her to come home! Show her that if you can be happy here, so can she." She looked at me so hopefully that it was contagious. I had to help her.

"I'll try Mom. I'll try hard." I said, squeezing her hand. She smiled at me. "See you later, okay?" she nodded and I walked out of the house.

As I walked out to my car, I pulled out my cell and called Ben.

"Hello" Ben's voice filled my ear.

"Ben? I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben10: Alien Force. If I did, my life would be _so_ much better._

Chapter 3

"So, just a recap, we're looking for a girl who has powers that are probably uncontrolled, is a criminal, and who floored you in five minutes?" Ben asked, getting on my nerves.

"Yep. And quit reminding me of the last part." I replied, turning the map around. If Megan ran away for the same reasons I had, her and I probably thought alike. And I had run to an abandoned subway tunnel. Her hideout was probably somewhere underground too, so I was looking for deserted subways.

"Which last part? The part when your baby sister pounded on you?" Ben said, and Gwen rolled her eyes again.

"Come on Ben. We need to find this girl, and if not for Kevin and his mom, because she's a criminal. And we need to set her straight." I sighed, exasperated. I got up and presented them with a list of old subway tunnels.

"Alright, we need to start looking. There are about ten or fifteen of these tunnels and Megan has to be in one of them." I said. Ben took the list from me and read it.

"How are you sure that she's in the subway tunnels?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just am, okay?" I really didn't want to tell them that she was pretty much the girl version of me when I first met Ben. Selfish, power-hungry… I shook my head. "Let's get going."

************************

So much easier said then done. After the eleventh tunnel with no luck, I was beginning to get skeptical. We walked back to the car and started to drive.

"Are you sure that she didn't touch anything on you?" Gwen asked for the umpteenth time. I groaned,

"Yes I'm positive. The only physical contact made was her boot with my face." I rubbed the spot where the bruise was already growing. Gwen sighed, then sat up super straight. "What?" I asked.

"Maybe there are traces of her mana at the drug store! God, why didn't I think of that _before_ we went tunnel hunting?" she said, getting excited.

"Yeah, Gwen, why not?" I said rhetorically. I checked the back seat, Ben had been a little quiet. The snore took away the fear that he was dead and annoyed me a lot. I mean, come on. We were looking for my sister and plumbers kid, and he felt like taking a nap. Then I checked the time. It was almost midnight. So I just sighed and drove.

When we arrived the lights where still on. 24/7 service.

"Yes! This is so much more helpful. Her mana is everywhere." Gwen said, touching the ground. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they were that glowing pink they always got when she was doing her Anodite thing. She floated along the floor and out the door. I got into the car, started it up, and followed her.

We kept on like that for about half an hour, straying far away from the tunnels, towards the railroad tracks. Huh. Maybe Megan and I didn't think alike as much as I thought.

We stopped at an old shack. It looked like the place where all the trains were routed. But now it was in shambles. Perfect for someone who wanted to disappear. I flicked my fingers in front of Ben's face. He woke with a start.

"What? Which tunnel are we on?" he asked groggily.

"None, we went back to the store and traced her here." I explained. Ben nodded and yawned. We got out of the car and followed Gwen inside. I had a flashback to when I was eleven years old.

It smelled a little dank, and the walls were peeling. There was an old, tattered, but comfortable looking armchair, with a fluffy down blanket covering it. There was a dusty arcade game and mini-fridge that was plugged into a browned outlet. I was surprised she could get any electricity working at all it this dump. There were a few other things scattered around the shack. But there was no sign of Megan.

"Where do you think she is?" Gwen asked. But before Ben or I could guess, someone dropped down on top of Gwen, pinning her to the floor with one knee on her chest and the other holding her arm in place. It was Megan. She quickly absorbed the stone floor. Then she got up and, dragging Gwen with her, backed up against the wall, holding Gwen's hands behind her back with one hand and trapping her neck with her arm.

"Tell me what you're doing here and talk fast." She said with venom. I glared at her with the same amount.

"Megan," Her eyes widened when I knew her name, "Think about it. There are three of us, and one of you. Let Gwen go."

"Until you tell me who you are, your girlfriend doesn't go anywhere." She narrowed her eyes again. I looked at Ben. He nodded and slapped his Omnitrix. There was a blinding flash of green light and then the little white body of Echo Echo stood before us. Now Megan's eyes bugged out. "What the f—" she started, but her grip on Gwen had loosened and Gwen jumped off the ground, back-flipping above Megan. Once she landed behind her she trapped her in the same hold she had caught her in.

"Told you. Now I need to talk to you." I said. Megan tried wriggling out of Gwen's hold but Gwen wasn't giving.

"Are you going to listen?" Ben/Echo Echo asked in his weird, robotic voice.

"No. I'm not talking to the robot. I'm not talking to anyone! What do you want?!" Megan yelled. She jerked out of Gwen's grip, hard. She got out, but didn't try to attack us anymore.

"Maybe Kevin should talk to her, alone." Gwen suggested. Ben turned back into Ben and they walked out. Megan walked over to her chair and sprawled out across it, but not before giving me another glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, but—"

"Damn straight I don't. So why don't _you_ talk? Start with who you are, and what you want." she interrupted.

I growled, "That's what I'm trying to do! If you would just shut up for two seconds!" I was tired of trying to play nice. I wanted her to listen, and to do that I needed to speak her language. "Look, I'm your brother. You might not remember because I took off pretty early on, but I _am_ your brother. We both had the same dad, who was a plumber, and—"

"'Kay slow down and rewind for a sec." Megan interrupted again. The kid had a knack for that. "Yeah, I remember you. I figured you were the infamous Big Brother Kevin last night at the drugstore. Believe it or not you were the reason I ditched Mom and Dad. I was a freak and so were you, so I figured that you could help me. But, I soon figured out that even if I found you that you might not be able to take care of me. It's survival of the fittest out here."

Gotta say it was pretty creepy. It was almost my exact brainwave when I was eleven.

"But I have no idea what you're talking about with the whole, 'We have the same dad who's a plumber' thing. What the hell does being a pipe-worker have to do with being my dad?" she asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to be the one who told her that John wasn't her real father and her real dad was probably some alien/mutant. But she didn't know about the plumbers. Made sense. The only reason I got into this crazy alien crap was because Ben had shown me the Omnitrix. After that I had figured out about my dad. I sighed again. At least she was talking.

"Um, Megan, thing is…John isn't…" Ugh this was hard. "John isn't your dad. Mom was pregnant when she married him, with you." I'd tell her about the plumbers later. Too much, too soon would scare her off. Megan was visibly shocked. Then she chuckled bitterly.

"Makes sense I guess. Mom wasn't a freak, Da… I mean,_ John_ wasn't a freak, so it figures that my real dad had to be. And I guess it makes it easier to know that my birth father wasn't the one freaking out that his daughter was a mutant. Just the fill-in." I almost winced at the bitterness in her voice.

"Don't look at it that way!" God, she was making this hard. "Look, John is the only father I ever knew, and he's damn annoying." She laughed a little at that. Finally, a little progress. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I didn't come to tell you that neither of us know our real father. Come back home with me and we'll talk about it with Mom. She misses you, and so does John." I finished. I thought she actually might come. But then she started to shake her head.

"Come home and do what? What you did? Hide what I am to make _them_ happy?" she stood up. It wasn't hard to tell who she meant by '_them_'.

"Look Megan, I promised mom that I would bring you home! I need to keep my promise, even if I have to drag you there myself!" I said, using my usual intimidating voice. But, instead of having the desired effect, she laughed again.

"Um, don't you remember who won our last fight?" she gloated. I glared daggers at her.

"A mistake I won't make again." I countered.

"Oh, but Kevin, I still have something you don't anymore." When I looked at her quizzically she elaborated. "The ability to absorb energy and dish it out when I want to. That's probably the only reason I beat you, but whatever. I can do it again. I think I got just enough juice for it."

Then she jumped at me. I instinctively dropped to the ground and absorbed the stone. When I turned around she had done the same. She smiled wryly.

"Are you really gonna hurt your baby sister?" Then, fast as lightning, she darted up and head butted me straight up the middle.

I stumbled back a few steps, but refused to fall. No way was she going to beat me twice in one night. We ran towards each other, and, when we met in the middle, I knocked her back be hitting her chest with the palm of me hand. It would hurt, but not bad.

Megan fell against the wall but as she was getting up, bright pink beams of light trapped her there, pinning her arms at her sides. I looked to my side and Gwen was standing there, Ben right next to her.

"So much for talking, huh?" she said. I relaxed from my defensive pose and grinned at her as the stone fell off my body. She smiled back.

"I tried talking. She's just a little restless." I said. But because I was too distracted by Gwen, I didn't see Megan's hands turn slightly, then release a jolt of electricity, knocking us all unconscious as she ran away. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben10: Alien Force. If I did, my life would be _so_ much better._

_Sorry this one took a little longer. I was having severe writers block!! ;P_

Chapter 4

This was getting annoying. My only consolation was that this time she beat Ben too.

"Well, if there was any doubt that she was your sister before, it's gone now." Ben said, rubbing his head as we woke up, still in the shack.

"Why? Because she can whip you too, just like I can?" I replied, going to help Gwen up.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"No problem." I said, getting that distracted again. Gwen had a habit of doing that. I shook my head, "We need to find her again. Gwen, you can track her right?"

"Too easy, but we need a plan first. Not having one kind of backfired on us." She looked pointedly at Ben, who was still in a daze from being electrocuted. I nodded.

"So what is this plan? I would love to hear it." Ben said.

"And I would like you to actually help with this, instead of being useless in the fight, in finding her, and in offering helpful suggestions!" I exploded. Ben looked surprised at my outburst, which was really thick of him, because he knew my temper. "This is my sister," I continued, "It's important to me, and more than that it's important to my mom. She needs her daughter, and I know that you would do the same if it were you so quit being such a cynical jerk!" He looked away, then looked at me with a pained expression

"I'm sorry. It's just easier to be cynical than it is to be helpful." He said. I nodded,

"I know the feeling" I said "But we need to have a plan now…

"Sure it'll work?" I asked them. Again. They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Yes, Kevin it will work, just like I said the last thirty times." Ben said. "Our plan is great." He thought that only because he played a big part in it. Ben and I go in alone, 'looking' for Megan, then when we're fighting, Gwen traps her but in an actual box, so she can't shock us. It was a pretty simple plan, the way I liked it, but I had a bad feeling. I mentally shook myself. I was just nervous; I mean she had beaten me twice. But (I was really just making it sound less bad than it was) it was only because she was able to absorb energy and knock me out.

Only reason. At all.

I mentally sighed as I followed Gwen. This girl was really a pain in my butt. And what were we even going to do when we found her? We couldn't _make_ her talk to mom and John. I shook my head, trying to clear these bad thoughts from my brain. If I talked to her long enough she would listen to reason and come home.

We pulled up in front of a computer warehouse. Ben and I got out and walked inside as Gwen levitated up to the roof where she could watch what was happening and choose when to intervene. She said that she would get as close to the spot where Megan was hiding as possible, without giving herself away.

As soon as we got close to where she was it was show time. Megan appeared before us on a stack of boxes.

"Wow, you guys really won't give up will you?" she asked rhetorically. I still answered.

"Not until you listen and come home. Streets are dangerous. Especially for a girl your age." God, I was such a hypocrite. I was younger than she was when I was gone and I didn't let anybody talk me into going home.

"Good thing I don't care then." She replied before jumping over us. When we turned around she was made of the cement on the floor. I glared at her as I absorbed the metal desk next to me. Then, to my other side a flash of green light told me that Ben was reared up to go too. I risked one glance to see that he had changed to Chromastone, and then I zeroed in on Megan.

She didn't waste any time either. She put her hand on an outlet right next her and, by the looks of the sparks on her hand, absorbed enough energy to take out me and Ben in one swipe. We had to be extra careful. She extended her hand towards us.

"Which one goes first?"

Ben didn't let her get an answer, because he ran at her shoving her into a million boxes. Megan grunted in displeasure and sent a jolt of electricity at him, but to her surprise, he just took it in. Then dished it back out to her.

"What the hell are you?" she growled angrily. Chromastone/Ben grinned at her.

"I'm a conductor. Blasting energy won't work on me." he replied. Then he took a leap at her the same time I did. We had to keep her down while Gwen got the box around her. She struggled against us, trying to get loose while she executed electricity all over her body. I gritted my teeth as the stinging threatened to take me down.

"Gwen hurry up!" I muttered as Megan introduced her boot to my gut. With the air knocked out of me I took a second to recover as she and Chromastone/Ben continued to fight. Just when he got her into a headlock a giant pink box captured them, throwing out Chromastone/Ben and trapping Megan inside. She began to shriek in fury and hit at the walls. Gwen stepped down from her levitating disk right next to me.

"Nice work, but you couldn't have done it any faster?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Megan this time.

"I was having to much fun seeing your baby sister pound on you and Ben." She replied as Megan tried to break her prison with a bolt of energy, to no avail. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't try breaking it, your wasting your time. That's pure Anodite energy. Too strong to break." I said. Megan stopped pounding and bolting and got a curious look on her face.

"Ano-what what?" she asked. I smiled a little

"Anodite energy. Alien stuff." There was more confusion on her face, so I elaborated. "Yeah, there are aliens. You and me are half aliens probably, and our dad was like us. He was this intergalactic police officer, or a plumber. Anodites are just one of the species of aliens out there. Look, this is pretty involved so why don't we go talk about it somewhere more," I glanced around "hospitable. Like home?"

Megan scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me do anything or talk to anyone." I opened my mouth to interrupt but she continued. "So your freaky girlfriend did this? And it's energy? Freaky alien energy?" there was something in her eyes that made me suspicious. And what she said made me annoyed.

"Alright, A) Gwen isn't freaky and she's not my girlfriend, B) Yes, it's alien energy, and C) Why are you so curious about it?" this didn't feel right. The feeling that this was about to go very wrong settled itself into my stomach. She smirked a little bit, reinforcing the feeling.

"I'll show you." She said. Then she reached out and touched the wall of her prison, and it started to shrink. Megan let out a cry and fell to her knees as electricity began running all over her body. But she kept absorbing. The box finally dissolved and I started to run over to her, but Megan got up her entire aura pulsated with power. I looked to my left to see that Ben (now normal) and Gwen were just as shocked as I was. (p.s. I'm not metal anymore and neither is Megan)

"Gwen! What's happening?" I yelled. She quickly shook herself and answered,

"My energy, she's absorbing it. It's what she does, remember? Anodites have the strongest energy in the universe…I should've known that it would given her enough power to incinerate everything in her path." We looked back at Megan, and she looked…scary. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was standing on end, with her currents running along her skin and electricity crackling around her. Her clothes were flapping around her, restless. She looked like she was enjoying it too. There was a maniacal grin on her face and her eyes where bright with immense power.

"Kevin, you have to stop her!" Gwen yelled. I nodded. I ran towards Megan, and her grin widened.

"Back off, big brother. Your girlfriend just gave me enough power to get anything I want and burn anyone in my way." She proved her point by sending a little shock my way. I dodged it by centimeters, and continued toward her. She let out a frustrated breath and said, "I mean it back off!" but I kept walking. "I'll burn you to cinders if you don't leave me alone!" she raised her hands above her. But I went right up to her and grabbed her wrists.

"No you won't" I said. Megan snarled at me and released a bolt down my arms. It hurt like hell but I kept my hold on her.

"You don't know me, or what I'm capable of! You were gone my whole life!" she screamed.

"I know, but you have to let this power go. I know you more than you think. You thought the world would reject you so you withdrew from it. Then you decided that since you were given this power, you had a God-given right to take what ever you want." I could see that my words were taking effect on her because she bolted me again. I shuddered but continued, "You try to put off that you have to feelings or concern for anything, and that it's the worlds fault, but I know what it really is."

"Shut up! No you don't! No one does, no one _can_!" she screamed again and squeezed her eyes shut, but I still saw the tears start coming down her face.

"You're scared." Another jolt down my arms told me I was hitting home. "You're scared that if you let anyone help you, they'll turn on you. Scared that if you go back, they'll turn their backs and say 'Good riddance.'" As I finished she sent yet another shock down my arms.

"So? So what if any of that is true?" she yelled "What am I supposed to do? I _can't_ go home! Who would help me? Who could I trust? I can't trust_ them_! They lied to me my whole life! About you, about my real dad…"

"Me. You can trust me. I'll protect you, I promise." Megan stared at me for a few seconds, looking like she was deliberating. "I'll never leave, and I'll never judge. If they make you leave again, then I'll go with you."

"But what about _this_!" she meant her powers. Her energy sucking.

"You have to let it go. Now." She paused for a moment,

"How do I know I _can_ trust you?" This time I paused, then let go of her wrists. I wrapped my arms around her, surprising her so much that she automatically shocked me. But I held on until, slowly, the power started to drain out of her.

When it was all gone, she put her arms around me and sobbed. I rested my chin on her head, stroking her hair, and let her cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben10: Alien Force. If I did, my life would be _so_ much better._

Chapter 5

Megan stared in awe as I finished telling her all about the plumber and, more importantly, our father. It wasn't that easy to begin, but once I got started it got a lot easier. I told her about meeting Ben, getting caught up in the alien stuff, turning into a freaky, giant alien,(which was why she needed to let go of her absorbing alien energy power, it was too dangerous) getting trapped in the Null Void, escaping, and then teaming up with Ben and Gwen to stop the DNAliens. She blinked a few times when I was finished, looking dazed. I didn't blame her.

"So, our dad was a…alien?" she asked quietly. I nodded and said,

"Most likely. It would explain a lot about us." she shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"So…um, I have to go home now, huh?" Megan said nervously. Again I nodded.

"Just to talk. And I'll help you. I'll always help you, I'm your big brother." She nodded and started toward Ben and Gwen. She looked sheepishly at them.

"Um, sorry about that whole, ya know…power crazy thing." Thinking about how much she was like me, this was a pretty good apology. Gwen smiled at her.

"It's alright. I should've thought about it—" I cut her off before she could continue.

"You didn't know. No one thought about it." She finally nodded and we got into the car, Ben and Megan in the back and Gwen in the front as usual.

As soon as we started going Megan began to badger Ben with questions about aliens, what it was like to change into them, and she constantly apologized for calling him freaky and weird multiple times. There wasn't any worry about the friendship there.

Meanwhile Gwen and I were having our own conversation.

"Thanks for helping so much. This means a lot to me." I was saying. She smiled.

"It wasn't any problem. You needed your sister, and you've done the same for me before with my brother. And beside that, I'll always help you whenever you need it." Her words warmed me more than she knew.

But there was one more problem.

Megan wouldn't get out of the car.

"Come on, Megan. I told you, it'll be fine." I pleaded with her again. She bit her lip.

"Um, no. I changed my mind, this is gonna be too hard. I don't really _have_ to go home and talk to Mom and John. I can just go back to my place and help you guys with the alien stuff and—" I gave her a look that quieted her protest.

"C'mon Meg." I was surprised when it was Ben talking to her "This won't be that hard, I mean they don't want you to leave again so they should be open to talk about anything" she sighed and hesitated for a moment more. Then she reluctantly got out of the car and followed us to the house. I put my arm around her, though I was a little annoyed that Ben could get her out when I couldn't. I shrugged it off.

I knocked on the door and we waited for a little bit before a very tired looking, but shocked Mom answered the door. She stared at Megan for a few seconds before throwing her arms around her. Then I heard her whisper,

"This can't be a dream. My little girl is home." And Megan put her arms around Mom and hugged her back.

_Sorry this was so short but it was really just a wrap-up chapter._


End file.
